7 virtues & 7 deadly sins
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: After their life as a human the girls have become angels. And they're pretty high up because they were such good little girls they've been sworn in as guardians of the human virtues each girl guarding one. They've also been assigned to a boy that they must protect from their parallel universe selves who are called the seven deadly sins.
1. Prologue: A True Hero

Prologue: A True Hero

"Girls, come on we better get going before it gets too late. I really want to see Harujuku street before we have to leave" a girl with big blue eyes and curly blond hair held up by two pigtails who was at the age of 17 says as she pulled a girl with emerald colored eyes and short spiky girl and a girl with light pink eyes and auburn colored hair held up by a big red bow.

"Why are you so excited for this anyways Miyako" the girl with emerald eyes asks trying to resist being pulled, but eventually gave in to being pulled.

"Because it will help inspire my designs by seeing everyone's outrageous clothing, but I wouldn't expect you to understand" Miyako says as she spied a girl with rainbow colored hair.

"Well, isn't someone being sassy today" a girl with long black hair that reached her mid back and warm brown eyes says giggling.

"Plus, we also might see a celebrity" a girl with light brown hair cut into a bob and lavender colored eyes says pulling out a camera.

"You said you didn't have a camera, Ali. And I wanted to get a picture of the view in Tokyo tower" a girl with shaggy reddish/brownish hair held up in two pig tails by navy blue ribbons and navy blue eyes says.

"That wasn't important besides this one only let's me get 15 pictures 'cause it's one of those cheap 1,000 yen ones" Ali says sticking out her tongue.

"Guys don't act like that we're on a group trip" the girl with pink eyes says.

"Yeah let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest it's not like the school ever lets us go on group trips often" a girl with long platinum blond hair done in a braid with grey stormy eyes says with a smile.

"Fine" the girls say and they continue down there path.

"Oh my god" Kaoru says covering her mouth as they saw a large dust cloud travel past them.

"Is this a terrorist attack!" Someone screams as the crowd begins to panic.

"Guys what should we do we can't transform there's too many people" the one with brown eyes says slightly panicking.

"Pull it together, Nexa. We promised to protect Tokyo" the girl with pink eyes says.

"To right so what do we do Momoko" Kaoru asks.

"Ok, Eren, Nexa, and I will cover the north side of the area; Ali and Miyako the west; Kaoru and Kyoko to the east. Save whoever you can no matter what" Momoko says and the girls nod.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Eren, Nexa, and I run side by side until we break apart trying to help the wounded, elderly, and young out.

"Somebody help us, my wife she's stuck" a man calls out to the crowd who run for their lives, he cries out again and again tears streaking his face as he tries to help his wife out from a crumbled piece of the building. Just a second I'll be there just wait.

"Go dear, I'll be fine I want you to live on" the women says crying pushing the man away, but he resists.

"No I can't I love you too much" he says grabbing her hand and putting it next to his tear streaked cheek.

"Dear-" she says and I hear a sharp gun shoot nearly silencing the crowd.

"Just a second sir I'll help you" I say and then take a deep breathe.

**Hyper Blossom!**

"Your-" he starts pointing a trembling finger at me.

"Sir, I don't think it's time for this" I say and he nods. I look to the wife who looks at me in amazement I give her a gentle smile as I go up to the wall and begin to lift it up as much as I could which was just enough. "Quick grab her" I say and the man lunges for his wife and I hear another gun shoot. This time piercing through my heart.

"Grab her" I scream and he grabs her and gives me a look of thanks before he runs off with her in his arms and I feel myself drop to the ground. I coughed up blood and I touch my chest where blood spilled out and I give a wry smile.

I always thought I could be married and really fall for someone who could love me as much as that man had loved his wife. And at least I died for a good cause.

**Passion**

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V.**

I split up with the girls as soon as I saw a victim who had hurt their leg and was now limping. The person kept on running only to save themselves. Why can't I run any faster?

"Please someone help I'm begging you" a middle aged woman says falling to the ground now.

"Miss are you okay?" I ask grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Oh, my goodness thank you so much dear. I don't know what would have happened without you" she says picking herself up and hugs me. "You're so kind" she says and we were tousled around by others trying to get past us.

"It's no biggie now let's go before something else happens" I say putting her arm around me to carry most of her weight.

"Oh, my god he has a gun" someone screams.

"Nobody move unless you want your death to go much slower than I intend" the man screams. "Now get into that car" he says motioning for us to move into the car. There's only one way for them to survive.

**Dreaming Bliss**

And that's for me to sacrifice myself. "You-you're" he says pointing the gun at me. I have to do this, I never ever wanted to kill anyone, but it's for others. I have to save them I think to myself as a tear trickles down my cheek.

"Hunter's target" I say taking aim at him and he aims his gun at me. The bullet strikes through me right at my left collar bone. The last images I saw were the people gathering around me no longer running, but crying around me. It was the right thing to do I regret nothing.

**Protection**

* * *

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

We began to part from each other as soon as we saw others who needed our help. Everyone was running, it was unimaginable to believe this would happen. I'm the leader of the crystallight girls. I wish there was something more I could do, but this was the only thing to do.

"My daughter she's trapped in the car, someone please help me save my daughter" a young woman screams to the crowd as she tried to pull someone out to help her, but she was pushed back. "Please someone save my little girl, she's the only one I have left please" the woman screams looking to the crowd for help and runs back to the car and as she pulls against the car she slowly falls to the ground. This scene it reminds me of that- all of a sudden those scenes of my mother's death came to my mind.

"Ma'am excuse me" I pant coming over to me. I look into her now red and swollen, but full of greatness and she nods to me.

**Shining Bright**

"A light" she says looking at me with wide childish eyes says to me and I give her a gentle smile.

"Be careful" I say and she nods backing away, I gripped my key tight and I broke the door from car.

"Moma where are you? I'm scared" I hear a small voice says sometimes cracking.

"I'm right here sweetie there's someone helping me" the woman says from behind.

"Can you come out?" I ask her and the little girl shakes her head violently.

"I want my moma" she says.

"Honey please let her get you out I'm right here I promise" her mother says in a comforting voice. I tone out the screams of the people and I hear a gun shoot popping my ears because of my canine abilities. I hear another one go of I hear a trigger being pulled, I turn around and I see the terrorist aiming right at the mother. I need to hurry, I can't give up on them..

"Okay moma" the girl says and comes close enough for me to pull her out and put her on the other side. With lightning speed I pushed the mother out of the way taking her place as the bullet striked right at my belly button. This is the right thing to do, a mother's love I think to myself smiling to myself maybe I'll be able to see her up in heaven now.

**Perseverance**

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Ali and I ran so far and as we ran we saw the terror and horror as we ran I couldn't help, but cry as I ran. I had even fallen and scraped my knee because the tears had blurred my vision.

"Miyako get a hold of yourself" Ali says pulling me up.

"I'm sorry" I cry.

"Miyako there are people out there who need us" she says putting her hands on my shoulders.

"We need to be the heroes for them" she says and then dashes off running off to help somebody. She's right I need to be someone's silver lining to this dark stormy cloud. I go into one of the buildings and I see a woman crouched over a wooden desk.

"I need to keep the baby safe" she says huffing and puffing. Oh, no please don't tell me she's going into labor.

"Excuse me miss" I say going up to her.

"Thank goodness, I just had my baby, my co-workers helped, but once the gun shots started to fire I told them to go with my child. I can barely walk you should go to" she says giving me a weak smile and I burst into tears.  
"How could I do that you and your child need to be together, it won't be able to survive" I say bursting into tears and I grab my compact.  
Rolling Bubbles  
"Now let's go" I say putting her arm around me to help her out.  
"Look out the roof" she says pointing to the now crumbling building.  
Bubbles Catcher  
The rift-raft was now carried by the bubbles I had made and the woman next to me sighs in relief. I manage to get her out of the building when I see a group of people in suits.  
"Thank goodness your alive we couldn't leave you" one person says.

"It just didn't seem right, but we didn't have the courage to go in" another says.

"Here" another one says giving her a bundle and there was a small child inside. I looked around the area and I saw a shooter.

"Excuse me" I say and they acknowledge me. "I think we shouldn't dawdle, you guys should take her to the hospital" I say giving them a fake smile.

"Oh, you're right thank you so much" another person says helping the new mother off of me and onto him and I nod. I look back at the man and he was aiming right at one of the business women. Without think I blocked her from the bullet with my body, the bullet hitting my upper back to the right, right on the bone.

Everyone around me screamed in horror, but I was kind of glad to do this. Without me this mother and child might have never been together again. My final sight was of the mother and the new born babe who continuously mouthed 'thank you.'

**Joy**

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I wonder if the others are alright? There's been so many gun shots. I'm kinda getting scared, but I shouldn't be I'm a light I can take care of myself, but what 'bout the people around me? I look around and I see an older man playing a tune on his guitar unaware of what was going on.  
"Sir c'mon we need to get you out of here you're gonna get hurt" I say tugging on his jacket.

"Lilly you're back I knew you wouldn't leave me" he says putting his arms around me.

"I'm not Lilly" I say and then I look into his eyes and I see how glossy they were, he must be blind.

"Yes you are you sound just like her" he says pointing at me. "Please just sing one last song with me" he begs and I start to think.

"If I sing with you will you leave this town as soon as we finish?" I ask and he nods eagerly. "Ok then" I say and he takes a deep breath and I hear a crumbling noise.

"Oh, my god it's going to fall" I hear someone scream.

**Cosmic Butterfly**

I transform as fast I could ready to face the crumbling wall. Many stared at me surprised.

"Lilly?" He asks.

"It's going to be ok don't worry" I say trying to reassure.

"But it's not going to be okay is it Lilly?" He says and his words hit me like a bullet realizing what I was about to do.

"No it isn't" I say tears falling from my cheeks.

"You don't have to do this" he says.

"I have to though" I say standing firm readying my pic as the building now begins to fall.

Cherubic Chord II

The air waves now blocking it from falling. "Everyone run as fast as you can" I command and they all listen except for that one man.

"Lilly" he says.

"I'm not Lilly now get lost" I scream at him instantly regretting the cold and harsh words I had said, but he does as I say and leaves me to my fatal end. Tears run down my cheek as my sound barrier breaks and the building falls on top of me, crushing our body the one my sister and I shared. You did the right thing I hear her lingering soul say to me.

**Openness**

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Me and Kyoko saw the mass destruction of terrorists and it's a total disaster, but I'm a puff and it's my job and I stay true to my word. We went different ways as soon as we saw others who needed our help.

"Lee come here forget about the dog" a woman says pulling on her son, but he resisted.

"No way, Dot and I've been best friend's since we were little I can't leave him when he needs my help" the boy cries trying to run back.

"I can't let you do that I'm sure Dot will be ok" she says trying to calm her son down.

"No, no, no" he says managing to pull away from his mother and runs to a building on fire.

"Lee!" His mother shouts and breaks down in tears.

"Don't worry miss I'll go get him" I say putting my arm on her shoulder and she nods slowly. I follow after the kid using my speed that I got after all those track meets.

**Powered Buttercup**

I transform as I run to the building and smash inside. "Mommy! Dot!" I hear the boy call out.

"Don't worry kid I'm here, where are you?" I ask.

"Over here" he says and I sigh.

"Just keep on talking and I'll be able to find you" I say.

"And Dot?" He asks.

"And Dot" I say and the boy begins to tell me a story and I follow his voice.

"Found you" I say and he smiles at me.

"Ok stay close to the ground that way we don't breath in too much smoke" I order and he listens. We both start to hear barking and the kid gets a little too excited.

"Come here doggy" I say putting my arm out to the dog, who was under a desk, only to have my arm bitten by it.

"The buildings starting to fall" the little boy says in a scared tone.

"Calm down, now listen you mutt if you don't get out than your master, you, and I are going to fucking die, don't repeat that kid, and you don't want that do that" I say and it whimpers finally giving in and I pull him out. The ceiling was now beginning to fall. "Damn, kid hold the dog and then hold onto me" I say and he does as I say.

Sonic Swing 11

We crash through the first floor and the building was really falling now. "Let's go" I say holding onto the boy tight and I flew us out. "Oh, my god"" I say as a piece fell on top of me.

"Hurry and get out" I say.

"But"

"No buts get going" I scream at him and he runs with tears in his eyes. I felt the building burning fall on top of me, but I hadn't felt it one bit. It was worth it at least I died for a worthy cause and not something suckish.

**Dedication**

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

I saw a group of little girls being pushed into a car by a few men with protective gear and guns. I sneak around getting into the car. I put my fingers to my lips when the girls see me and begins to whimper. I hear them talking in a foreign language so I couldn't quite understand them, but just in case I took out my touch and began to record what they were saying. They took us out onto a dirt road and I saw how many people there was around us.

I need to do something to save everyone, there's around 15 people with guns. I could easily take them out the thing is can I do it fast enough? One man went up to the girl and barked orders at her, but she didn't understand her so he pushed her to the ground putting his foot on her head. I can't take it anymore.

**Fantasmic Bolt**

I transform and I can feel electricity running through my body.

Imagination Creation

This was one of my most powerful attacks it created an illusion for my foes. Everyone looked at me in awe and I motion for them to leave and they listen to what I say. Now it was time to take care of these knuckleheads.

Titanium

I say transforming into my robotic form. I looked to my foes who looked dazed and confused finally realizing what had happened. I sent a missile right at them, but they threw this power cord at me and I was electrocuted and I turned back to my original form where one of them walked up to me and shot a bullet right on my forehead and that was the last thing I saw

**Knowledge**

"As you can see Tokyo is basically in ruins hundreds are killed, missing, and wounded. Among those who have been killed were our legendary powerpuff girls Z as well as the crystallight girls, they all had secret identities and in those forms they managed to save many people. The leader of the puffs was Blossom otherwise known as..."

*TV went to static*

-Seventeen years later-

"It has been 17 years since the terrorists attack and now our city has never been so full of life and prosperous, though we still mourn for our cities heroes. We have been under attack by new villains known as the RowdyRuff boys and the Knockout guys, but we will continue to live and we ask you to come to our memorial service of our beloved heroes" a pretty young woman says and then motions for them to cut. This city once a beautiful and wonderful place has now fallen to a place of sin.

* * *

**Sylvie: This took so long to write, but I survived. I chose the wrong words, didn't I TTnTT. Anyways the next update will be until I finish one of my other stories so please review and all that other stuff ^^~Ta-ta for now**


	2. Fallen Men, Fallen Angels, & Fallen City

**Ephesians 4:2**

Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love.

**Down on Earth at resident Kuriko Amatsutsuki's house… Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey mom?" a young boy asks.

"Yes Dear" she says looking down at the boy as she put down her needles and thread. You see the little boy had gotten an injury while he was riding his bike with his friends. He was only, but 7 and peer pressured into doing a dangerous stunt. He did it and it had cost him the use of his right leg forever, he had also crushed two rib bones, and had cuts and bruises in multiple places. When the father of the boy went to ask him who told him to do this the little boy would not say. Day after day his father asked him and still he didn't want to tell knowing something would happen to his friends.

So one day the boy's father comes in on the day of his release he asked him and he refused to answer the father frustrated with his son he called him a few words. When the boy returned home he didn't see his father he had gotten into an accident himself and his father never did survive. He was hit by a drunk driver.

"Are there omelets in heaven?" he asked his mom. She gave him a worried look and then smiled at him and picked him up settling him in her lap.

"Why yes they do dear" she says touching his nose and he smiles.

"That's good daddy always did like it when you made those" the little boy says.

"You also know what else he likes?" his mother asks him.

"What?" he asks his eyes full of wonder.

"He loves being able to look down upon you from heaven every day and heaven being able to see you" she says a tear falling down her cheek as she hugged her son and kissed his head as she then began to cry.

"He also likes seeing you mom I don't think he wants to see us crying like this though I think he would rather have us smiling so he'll be happy too" the little boy says sobbing holding his mother close.

"You're such a smart little boy" she says holding her son close and wipes his tears away and he does the same to her.

* * *

**In the land of God: In the entrance of the trials… Normal P.O.V.**

"Look here they come"

"They're so cool"

"Yeah, the seven virtues"

Walking in through a corridor came in seven girls. One with sky blue eyes and blond hair held in two ponytails came in wearing a sun dress tinted light blue. Another had auburn colored hair held in a ponytail by a red bow and had friendly pink eyes she wore a light pink blouse with a white ruffled skirt. The third one had jet black spiky hair and curious lime green eyes she wore a zipped up jacket vest that was tinted lime green, and she wore light denim baggy shorts that brushed passed her knees with a golden chain on them.

The fourth on who came in had black hair that fell to her mid back, warm chocolate brown eyes, and she wore a tinted yellow spaghetti strapped dress that was short in the front and was at her knees and from behind it touched the floor. The fifth had long reddish/brownish hair held up in two pigtails by navy blue ribbons, she had navy blue eyes filled with curiousity, she wore a white long sleeved shirt, over that was a navy blue tinted V-neck, and ripped up light denim jeans. The sixth one had short light brown hair that curled in some areas, she had lavender colored eyes, a tank top tinted lavender, and white ripped denim shorts. The last angel had a long platinum hair that was done in a high ponytailed braid that reached her mid thighs, her eye colors usually changed, but right now they remained a sky blue color to show she was calm, she wore white chiffon like dress with a thin golden belt around it.

Wherever they went they were what angels talked about how they died and who they were they were like pop stars and they would surely like all great heroes never be forgotten by mortals.

"Why do you think he sent for us Momoko?" Nexa asks the other leader and the pink eyed girl shrugged.

"Maybe we have to go and-"

"Can we please not talk about that I really hate it when we do" Miyako says instantly knowing what her leader was going to say she started to tear up after thinking about it a bit longer.

"Hey relax Miyako he's probably just going to say how great we've been doing this past year" Karou says patting her back.

"Yeah listen to Kaoru after all it has been 17 years after that day" Kyoko says and suddenly everything became gloomy around them.

"I wish we could have been stronger and then Tokyo and nearly all of Japan wouldn't be like that" Alice says coldly and harshly.

"Ali calm down, besides we tried our best and that's what counts" Eren says with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah let's stay on the bright side of things like how we get to see all of our loved ones here in the afterlife" Nexa says with a smile instantly thinking of her mother.

"True, but let's go see what big G wants first before we go and celebrate" Kaoru suggests as she opens one of the French doors and all the girls nod and the fill in to the room.

"Hello there my lovely daughters" A soothing male voice says. Many people have seen the face of God, but that's with their first arrival he is a very important person after all. Only a few very hard workers ever get to see his face more than once.

"Hello father" they all say in chorus.

There was a silence lingering in the air until a sigh was heard from the invisible man. "I have terrible news for all of you" he says softly.

"What do you mean by terrible news we're in heaven we should be living a peaceful life without sin" Nexa says.

"That is true, but there is another war between Heaven and Hell, the third one" he answers her.

"A third, but I only thought there was one" Miyako says.

"Well, you see in the medieval times there was one and are archangels fought for us like they did before, but this time Hell had some people like them of their own, the princes of Hell. We managed to win this one, but for this one we're missing something rather important and we need you girls to go and retrieve it" he says solemnly.

"So, what exactly do you want us to get?" Kaoru asks and the girls beside her elbow her for talking so informal.

"Well, it's the archangels they were-"

"WHAT!" all the girls say cutting him off.

"Eh, hem" he coughs and the girls start to settle down. "They were somehow kidnapped by the princes of Hell, but their souls are not eternally gone they are hosted by 7 boys the same age of which you had died."

"You want us to go back and retrieve the souls?" Momoko asks.

"Yes" he says softly.

"Pardon me, but how exactly are we going to do that?" Eren asks.

"You will be recreated much like your old selves I don't believe people will notice you looking as your old selves they'll only think they're imagining it or something like that, though I don't think you would want to take this mission. You see if you have sins covering your entire heart you will not be allowed back into heaven and if you fail it you will not be allowed back into heaven and not Hell would want you. You will be wandering souls" he says.

"So it's a win no win situation kind of" Ali says.

"Yes, but if you choose to do this then Heaven will be saved I have great faith in you , but if not Heaven will surely be destroyed and Earth will be at the hands of the devil" he says.

"So we pretty much have to do this?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes, but only if you choose to" he answers. The girls look to one another and nod.

"We accept saving people will always be our job" Momoko says with a smile as Nexa nods of approval.

"I'm very glad now all of you girls have places where you were hit on that fatal day that will always be on you to remind you of who you were and always will be, never forget that" he says his voice booming with power once again. "You will have to convince these boys of what they have inside them and have to protect them at all times. The seven deadly sins only know that there are seven boys with the archangels within them, but they don't know who they are and will do anything to find them. We have this information and you will be using this so we will be able to have you build a friendly relationship with them."

"Now all of you must be off, Charles show them to were the fallen angels go."

* * *

**On Earth Location: Rowdyruff boys and Knockout guys secret location… Normal P.O.V.**

"Man this place is so boring" a boy with spiked raven haired boy with emerald green eyes said as he threw a tennis ball up against a wall.

"Why don't we go do something then instead of acting like total couch potatoes" a boy with blonde hair done in a winged style and ocean blue eyes suggests.

"And what would that be exactly?" a boy with black hair held in a ponytail and brown eyes asks.

"Steal from a candy shop" a boy with auburn hair held in a low pony tail with a black and red colored cap with blood red eyes turned backwards says.

"Nah" they all say in chorus.

"Do a rally car race with another gang?" a boy with messy brownish/reddish hair and navy blue colored eyes asks and then they all shake their heads.

"Why don't we just go look around town and just see what we can raid and destroy for kicks?" the one with platinum hair and black eyes held in a high ponytail asks.

"Now that is more like it" one with spiked dark brown hair to the side covered by a dark purple ski hat and had purple colored eyes says high fiving the other.

"So it's agreed then we'll just go out and do the usual thing we do every single day" the red head says with a sigh.

"You have to admit though we never really do get sick of it" the one with black hair held in a ponytail says with a hearty laugh.

"Let's go" the leaders of both the rowdyruff boys and knockout guys say together.

"Yes sirs" the rest of the teams say jumping to their feet and salute them and burt into a roaring laughter.

"Let's just go you morons" the leader of the rowdyruff boys says. They exit out of their 'secret' hide out and onto the dusty road. Both groups were notorious for their fighting skills as well as being quite the charmers to the opposite sex. Not many dared to fight them at their high school they were treated as super stars even the sister schools of that school treated them the same. And those who do dare well, you could say 'they were never heard of again' or Naman had explained to everyone what certain death would come to them if they ever dared to go up against them and that certainly had the gang opposing them running for the hills.

"Woah, what is that up in the sky" the one with blue eyes asks pointing to the sky.

"What are you talking 'bout, Riku, I see nothing" the one with green eyes says squinting his eyes.

"Right there you doof how can you not see it?" the one with navy blue eyes says.

"I can see it too, what do you think it is?" the one with black eyes asks looking to the others.

"It looks kind of like a rocket ship or maybe even a bomb" the one with puple eyes says squinting his eyes looking at the object.

"If it's a bomb shouldn't we move away?" the one with brown eyes says with a sweat drop.

"That is a great idea" the one with red eyes says snapping his fingers and pointed at the guy his hand shaped as a checkpoint as he pointed at him.

"Woah" the one with blue eyes says. The rocket came down and dropped something from it and zipped away. "Their aliens!"

"Hot looking aliens that's for sure" the one with green eyes checking out the objects that had fallen from it. They were all female and all wore a torn dress tinted in a different color, there were faint glowing rings around their heads until it seemed as if they had turned off, and in one specific area of their bodies was a tattoo that seemed to be glowing.

* * *

**Cosmic:** There you guys go sorry it took so long I had a ton of this chapter done, but we went out the entire day. I also have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the bad news (not saying the whole story) basically I lost something very important and I was suppose to put it in a wallet when we came back home it was actually there, there was just too many pockets so I didn't see it (I also had a tub of frosting in my dresser so.. I'm definetly not being very angelic am I lol) my mom says I have to be a 'model teenager' for an entire week to earn back my electronic privileges so yeah. The good news well, I did this chapter woo hoo yeah umm~Ta-ta for now

P.S. We all screw up sometimes! For me it's most of the time!


	3. Join Your What?

Proverbs 10:12

Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs.

**On Earth Location: A dust road somewhere in Tokyo… Name of street unkown**

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Th-that hurt so much" I say rubbing my tush that had taken most of the blow.

"You would think he would at least send a cloud for us to land on" Kaoru groaned getting on her feet and stretching.

"Kaoru! You shouldn't say that we should be grateful he trusts us so much" Eren said.

"A cloud would have been nice though" Nexa says with a sweat drop.

"So where exactly should we be looking?" I ask looking around a dirt covered road and I looked to the girls who wore a similar dress to mine, which was a spaghetti strapped dress that barely covered are bottoms, mine was tinted pink and everyone else's were in their favorite color.

"Guys" Miyako says and I groan.

"Not now Miyako let's focus on our mission.

"But-"

"Do you guys think we could get in contact with the professor?" Ali asks and I shake my head.

"We shouldn't try and be in contact with people from our past lives" I say managing to have my voice not crack. Of course I miss my family, but I can't jeopardize this mission I have to do this.

"This sucks, man" Kyoko groans.

"You guys" Miyako whines and I felt her tugging on the back of my dress."

"What do you want?" I ask her and she cowers a bit.

"O-over there" she says pointing at a group of males. I look over them and their eyes were wide as they stared at us. "D-do you think they're carrying them?"

"He said we'll be able to feel their presence, but he also said it may take a whole week or longer for us to gain strength and reach our powers from before" Nexa says examining them.

"I don't like 'em" Kaoru grumbles.

"That's what you say about a lot of people" Kyoko says with a giggle.

"Look at them and their body language and once you see those look at where they're staring" she grumbles and then I actually do what she says and notice the one with blood red eyes was staring at me inappropriately.

"That's true Karou-chan maybe they aren't them" Eren says looking at them.

"Can we go then? I wanna go home as soon as possible I miss my mom and dad" Ali says and I give her a look of sorrow and to the other girls who had lost their parents.

"Let's do our best" I say and they all nod and we leave the boys standing there and I can still feel their eyes on us as we started to walk away.

"Wait you girls" the boy with blood red eyes says and I saw them very close behind us.

"Let's just run for it their probably perverts!" Kyoko says and we all nod except for Miyako who looks a bit skeptical, but runs with us.

"Hold it" another one says and we run faster.

"I give up" Ali says stopping and rest her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alice!" We all shout and then stop as one of them grabs her and holds him close to her.

"Pervert, I called it" Kyoko says and Nexa growls at her.

"Let go of her" Nexa commands bearing her canines.

"And why should he explain to us?" The one with dark brown eyes says standing his ground.

"Because we don't want you to end up raping her" Kaoru says expressionless.

"C-can we just have our friend back?" Miyako stuttered.

"Keeping her hostage seems like the only way we can talk to you" one with sky blue says.

"That isn't right" Eren says glaring at one of the boys who had black eyes with a silver ring around his pupil.

"Who cares, we fight dirty after all" the one she was glaring at says.

"Would you let go of me?" Ali asks expressionless and the one holding her looks down at her and shakes his head. "Fine" she says crossing her arms and we all sweat dropped.

"Where are you all from?" The one with red eyes says.  
"That's classified" I say crossing my arms.  
"Fine then Koumori" he says and the one holding Ali pulls out a dagger. Damn what the hell if he does this then well, hell is certainly going to break lose. Ali saw the dagger and fear flashes onto her eyes as they slowly turned golden.  
"Damn bastard who do you think you are?" Ali/Hachi says breaking out of his grip her dress now tinted yellow, her eyes golden, her hair grew longer with blond highlights.  
"Nexa try and calm Ali down, we'll take care of the others" I say and she nods.  
"Do you really think you can go against us we're the most feared people in this town" the one with blood red eyes says with a sadistic laugh. I flinch at first because of his laugh, but blink and I was now determined. I threw a punch at him which he easily blocked and hit me in the gut, I coughed up blood, but I continued to fight. He over powered me in strength, but I could still beat him with my speed.

I continued to block and dodge his attacks and refused to attack if I could make him worn out I would win hopefully his stamina wasn't to high. I noticed a mis step in one of his attacks and I round house kicked him and he fell back.

I look around to the other girls Miyako and Kyoko were still fighting a few guys and we went to help them out.

**A few minutes later...**

"I hadn't had a fight like that in forever man that was great no way they're perverts usually a perv would run" Kaoru says wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I sorta feel bad for them" Miyako says as she stared at the pile of beaten boys.

"At least we still know we got it" Kyoko says with a smirk and she fist bumps Kaoru.

"You don't need to feel bad Miyako, they pulled a dagger on Ali" Nexa says trying to comfort Miyako.

"Don't forget about me! These bastards still need to learn their place" Hachi says lounging forward at.

"Oh, no you don't" Eren says her eyes now turning a stormy grey as she grabbed the back of Hachi's dress.

"You guys are no fun" she says her voice changing mid way so she and Ali had switched places. "Sorry guys her blood lust is just uncontrollable" Ali says expressionless.

"It's fine don't worry it's not like you can control her" I say and she nods slowly.

"So what exactly are we going to do with them?" Kaoru asks poking one of them.

"Who cares let's just go, the faster we find the arch angels the faster we go home" Kyoko says.

"Wait" I hear one of them say and we turn around and see one of them awake. "You guys go and we'll report you for attacking us" the one with green eyes.

"You startled us that was self defense" I say.

"That was hell of some defense" the one with navy blue eyes says.

"Tch, we've been trained" Kyoko says irritated.

"So, bosses what do you think we should do?" The one with purple eyes asks as he put his hands behind his head. The one with dark brown eyes and blood red eyes look to each other and smirk.

"Join our gang"

* * *

**Cosmic: **0_0 there's a twist I didn't even know was going to happen... That's bad right? lol Ok on to the next story~Ta-ta for now


	4. I'm no Superhero

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Hell no" Ali answers for us and we all turn around to look at her.

"Fine have fun in the slammer" the one with navy blue eyes says as they started to talk.

"Not so fast, we'll do it" Nexa says and we all look to her.

"What the hell do you mean 'we'll do it'" Kyoko says through her teeth and Nexa growled at her.

"Think about it guys we won't be going that far when we're in jail and if we're with them then we just do self defense we don't have to really hurt anyone we fight" Momoko says and I sigh.

Fighting for me is like breathing, but for no reason and to beat a person for status not even. "They're both right we should just do it" I say with a sigh.

"So?" The one with black eyes says.

"We'll do it now fuck off we have somewhere to be" Kyoko says.

"As if we're going with you and also you might need to get some new clothes 'cause we can kind of see your-"

"Why'd you say that Riku I was getting such a nice view" the one with green eyes says.

"You pervert" I scream punching him in the gut.

"Kaoru stop it" Eren says holding me back.  
"No way this perv needs to learn his place" I growl.

"They are right we do need new clothes" Ali says looking down at her dress that cut off very high like the rest of ours.

"Do you guys have anything to cover us up in the meantime?" Miyako asks blushing a bit.

"Nope unless we head back to our houses, but they're all the way across town and the mall is nearby" the one with purple eyes says with a shrug.

"Let's go then" Momoko says flustered and we follow the guys.

"So who exactly are you guys?" One of them ask.

"Well, we can't say sorry" Eren says trying to avoid a sin.

"That makes us awfully suspicious of you guys" one says teasingly.

"Let's just say we're a couple of girls looking for people" Nexa says.

"Still makes us suspicious, what are your names?" Another asks.

"Well, I'm Momoko, the girl in blue is Miyako, the one in green is Kaoru, the one in yellow is Nexa, the one in navy blue is Kyoko, the one in lavender is Alice, and the one in grey is Eren" Momoko answers for us.

"Cool" one of them answers.

"And you guys?" Nexa asks.

"You'll find out later in time" one of them says.

Tch, really who do they think they are? Acting like that probably trying to pull themselves together after getting beat up by some girls.

**30 minutes later…**

We had all bought new outfits and stood outside the mall and waited for the boys to exit. Miyako wore a light blue button up dress shirt, a darker blue cardigan over it, with a light denim jeans, and white lace up boots with a bit of heel. Momoko wore a light red shirt, a pink trench coat over it, with a light denim skirt, and white flats. I wore a grey long sleeved shirt, a dark green zip up vest over it, dark denim jeans, and green converse.

Nexa wore a brown knitted sweater, a yellow jacket over it, a red skirt, and brown lace up boots. Kyoko wore a brown jacket that reached her mid thighs and it had a thin black belt, she wore a blue cap turned turned backwards on her head, and she wore blue sneakers. Ali wore a big lavender sweatshirt that reached her thighs, black jeggings, and purple converse. Eve wore a black tee shirt, over it a white leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and black combat boots. We all had our old puff or light belts on as well.

"Where the heck are the guys?" Kyoko asks and we all shrug.

"Hey look over there" Miyako says pointing and we all look to where she had pointed.

"Street performers!" Momoko says excited.

"Should we go watch while we wait?" Nexa asks and we nod.

"Kyoko c'mon" Ali says pulling on her wrist leading her away.

"What are they up to?" I say out loud and we follow after them.

"1, 2, 3" Kyoko shouts after she put her cap on the ground and she started to dance as Ali's voice filled the air.

Ali: _Oh Oh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour_

I kissed you and kissed you  
And gave you all my sugar  
You knew that I'd be useless  
If I let you know what you were to me  
I thought it would be OK  
And we shared everything  
No way

And I told you, I told you  
How I was such a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving  
Went to sleep with superhero  
And he woke up a villain  
Killing and killing my love  
Oh, what happened?  
Oh, no, what happened  
You got me fighting  
Like wonder woman, woman  
But...

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh no, don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.

I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh no

Kyoko: _You got me  
Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks  
Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo  
1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do  
You know  
When you see that hand go chop  
Everything stops  
The flow so hot  
Like steam from a coffee pot_

Rush hour, no traffic  
No Jet Li, just Jackie  
You acting like you stay behind  
Go read up on your classics  
You ol' fake-o wanna be superman  
Give Clark Kent back his glasses  
Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast  
You look back like what happened

Oh, no  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Ali and Kyoko: _I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened

"Nice you two" I say high fiving Kyoko who panted from her performance.

"Thanks how much did we get Ali?" Kyoko asks turning her attention to Ali who held Kyoko's cap and looked through the money they had made.

"Around 3,500 yen" she says.

"Why's you two do that exactly" Miyako asks.

"How do you think we're going to eat?" Kyoko asks cocking her eyebrow.

"Good point" Miyako says with a giggle.

"That is right no way do I want to be leaning on those guys for support" I grumble.

"What was that" the one with green eyes asks and I turn around to glare at them and I saw they had two ice creams in their hands.

"Nothing, why do have two ice creams in her hands?" Momoko asks getting starry eyed and I rolled my eyes.

"We get hungry every now and then" the one with red eyes says teasingly.

"You'll get fat that way" Kyoko says.

"We always eat like this" the one with navy blue eyes says and he and Kyoko start to bicker.

"Eh hem" Nexa says breaking them up and she gave the boy with navy blue eyes her famous death glare. "Are you just going to taunt us like this or are am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" Nexa asks with a glint in her eyes and I see the guys cringe for a second.

"Nah, here" the one with yellow eyes says passing one of his ice creams to her.

"Here" the guy with dark green eyes says handing me an ice cream and I wave him off.

"No thanks I don't like sweet stuff" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever then more for me" he says taking a lick of the one he was originally eating.

"Ok maybe just this once" I say with a sigh and snatched the ice cream he had offered from his hands.

"Shiro" he says.

"What?" I ask licking the melon flavored ice cream.

"My name is Shiro" he says with a smile.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Oh my, demon they've landed" a girl with long pig tails and cerulean blue eyes says moving closer to a boy with blond hair that covered most of his face.

"Don't worry my guardian I won't let them hurt you I promise" the boy said cupping her cheek.

"You promise" she said looking to him and he nodded.

"Of course I would do anything for you if it weren't for you I would never be here, my lust" he said kissing her fully.

"Good Asmodeus, but there's something I need to tell you" she says breaking the kiss and he now began to place kisses down her neck.

"What is that?" he asks.

"I need you to disguise yourself as a boy who would hold Barachiel" she asked.

"I don't want to go back to Earth let me stay by your side forever" he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let go of me then if you're not going to do this I don't have any need of you" she says pushing him away as she glared at him. "Listen honey this means the underworld to me can't you please just do this one thing for me I promise I'll reward you graciously" she says her fingers brushing along his arms and a grin came to his face.

"I am here to serve you" he says kneeling to her.

* * *

**Cosmic: **Ok let's talk about how my horrible trip went and how we should not go back there again to go camping. Everything that I tell you is absolutely true!

isaster #1: something (the cooler) fell out of the trunk and when we backed up we ran over it lunch is now destroyed... Which includes sandwiches, soda, grapes, juice boxes, & cold snacks.  
Disaster #2: late yet again, stopping for gas and breakfast  
Disaster #3: constant bickering from mom and dad!  
Disaster #4: Burger King got our order wrong going back...  
Disaster #6: My sister double dipped in my syrup  
Disaster #5: syrup spilt in the car and now there's a mess  
Disaster #6: my friend doesn't have apple sauce to watch Adventure Time  
Disaster #7: the pool doesn't open until Monday  
Disaster #8: there's a restaurant called sake that sells Japanese food... Why?  
Disaster #9: couldn't find the park  
Disaster #10: the museum we were planning to go to closed right as we were headed to it  
Disaster #11: found a pool but didn't have any traje de bano  
Disaster #12: I forgot lol~Ta-ta for now


	5. Remembering Death

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

"Hey what's with those tattoos on your bodies?" Kaito asked as he pointed at Eren at her left collar bone, where a sign of ying and yang was.

"Oh, my gosh I didn't see those!" Momoko shouted and the boys gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What?" They all said looking at us.

"Just give us a few minutes please" Nexa said and I felt her grab my wrist dragging us away from the boys.

"Sure, just don't try to run away we will track you down and hurry up we have somewhere to be heading" Naman said glaring at us while the other boys looked at us suspiciously.

Nexa stopped dragging me as I picked up my feet and started to walk. We went to some dark looking alley way, which smelled really gross; like a ten week old fish kind of smell.

"So what's so important about the tattoos?" Miyako asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well, I think they show something like it might be some kind of meter" Momoko said.

"And by that you mean?" Kaoru asked crossing her arms.

"Can I have a go at this theory?" Eren asked and Momoko nodded.

"It's a meter for how many sins we've committed if the color of the tattoo it's game over for all of us not just the one person since God likes it when people work together" Eren said and the girl's eyes widened.

"Couldn't we just confess them?" I ask and both Momoko and Nexa shrug.

"I'm not sure, but let's take a look at them" Momoko said and pulled down her shirt.

"What the heck are you doing? Trying to flash us!" Kaoru shouted placing her hands over her eyes and a lot of us do they same or just avert them.

"Noo, I'm showing you guys where my tattoo is: over my heart" she said in an irritated voice.

"Isn't it on your, boob though?" Miyako asked.

"No it's in the center and would you guys just chill, we've been to the Onsen (hot bath) together before" Momoko said rolling her eyes.

"But why would it be there?" Ali asked.

"I think it was where we were shot" Momoko answered and I turned around to see a simple pink heart in the center of her chest.

"But me and Ali were crushed beneath something when we died, where would we have it?" Kaoru said and Ali nodded.

"Just look" Nexa said with a smile as she then lifted up her shirt to show her belly button that had a sun around it and seemed to be glowing.

"Whoa, that's neat" I say and then lift up my bangs and go up to Nexa.

"What is it? What is it?" I ask in a childish manner and she gives me a smile.

"A lightning bolt, of course" she said with a light giggle and I nodded.

"Found mine!" Kaoru said coming up to both of us and showed us her wrist which had a lime green star on it that was rimmed black.

"C-can you guys look at mine?" Miyako asked blushing and was shaking a bit.

"Sure where is it?" Nexa asks heading over to Miyako and I tailed after her.

"I think it's called my scapula" Miyako pondered.

"Um, a what?" Nexa asked tilting her head slightly.

"A shoulder blade" Eren said laughing lightly.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know" Nexa said laughing nervously and then looked to Miyako. "You're goin to need to take of your shirt, ok?" She asked and Miyako nodded then pulling her shirt over her head, now clutching it close to her chest.

"They're bubbles" I said and Nexa nodded.

"All our symbols" Momoko said with Al by her side.

"Where is your's Ali?" Kaoru asked and she sighed.

"Well, some people would call it a tramp stamp" Ali said crossing her arms.

"Haha, nice" I snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we be going back to the guys before they come?" Miyako said and we sighed.

"Yeah we better just think positive girls" Nexa said.

"Has anything positive happened since we got here?" Ali muttered as we all walked back to the guys.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiroshi demanded and I shrugged.

"You know what they say about girls taking forever in the bathroom" I lie.

"Whatever let's head out" Kaito said leading us somewhere.

"Where exactly are we going?" Momoko demanded.

"Our school" Riku answered.

"What are we going to be your pets and just wait for you guys?" Kaoru growled at them.

"Besides it's like twelve right now" Eren said.

"So what we skipped plus we have a fight afterwards" Eiji said with a shrug.

"Hey what school do you guys go to?" Ali asked.

"Ki high school" Koumori answered.

I looked back at Ali and her eyes grew big. "Then you must now about the Killer Bee"she said softly looking at them.

"Yeah he was a legend alright took on gangs of hundreds al by himself" Eiji said and the others nodded.

"He?" Ali said her eyes flashing golden for a second.

"Yeah" the guys said all together.

"Why you little pun-" Hachi said, but Nexa quickly covered her mouth.

"What are you punks doing out there" an older man said and Hachi/Ali gasped.

"Who are they with you-" he said, but then stopped covering his mouth to look at Ali. "Alice?"


	6. Awkward?

**Butterfly's P.O.V.**

"Yuki" I said softly looking to the older him in front of me once again as I neared tears. I then felt a sharp pain through my head.

'Idiot' I heard Hachi say, 'Do you really want to risk the mission?' She asked as I was transported to our mind.

I glare at her, "It's been 15 years give me a break."

"You need to learn how to get over a guy" she said rolling her eyes.

"And you need to learn how to not rip off a scab" I say glaring at her.

'Alice?' I heard one of the girls say.

I looked to Hachi who's eyes lit up and gave me a smirk.

"Don't you dare" I say realizing what she was thinking, but she then took the reins of my body.

**Hachi's P.O.V.**

'Hachi!' She screamed as I took over her body and I changed it so her eye color changed to mine instead of my body looking like it was my own.

"Who?" I say giving Yuki a strange look.

He looked to me and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I mistook you for a childhood friend."

I give him a look and make a tsk noise before I turned to the girls and give a glare to the boys.

Nexa looked at me and gave a long sigh and turned to Yuki, "We'd like to enroll."

* * *

Cosmic: ... I'm currently at school :p


End file.
